Diary Mystery
by GuldagerGUld
Summary: Diary Mystery is about Nikki Jensen, she wants to be an singer and/or an actor.
1. Chapter 1

**Diary Mystery**

**By Camilla **

**Guldager**

**Episode 1**

**Me,****move?****No****… ****Yeah?**

**Diary Mystery **

Camilla Guldager - Nikki Kathy Tiffany Jensen

Big Brother - Taylor Beth Jensen

Mother - Heather Sophie Jensen

Father - Simon Jensen

Best Friend (Girl) - Carson Thomson

Best Friend (Guy) - Sky Jason Petersen

Sister's friend - Carrie Heartday

Sister's friend - Keith Turners

Sister's friend - Alex Simp

The postman - Joe Michael

"The hot guy" - Walter McCarter

The mean girl - Megan Starway

Follower #1 - Tiffany

Follower #2 - Lily

Neighbor - Gwen Seeley

Neighbor son - Ryan Seeley

Diary Mystery is a drama, romantic and comedy series about Nikki there's 16 years old and she and tries to be a singer/ actor.

Taylor and Nikki have a good relationship, because Taylor wants to be famous too and she starts a band with her friends Carrie, Keith and Alex…

Sky and Carson is Nikki's best friends, Sky have a secret crush on Nikki, but is only Carson who knows it and because Nikki don't know it, Sky has to hear about her old and new crushes, and sometimes it's drives him crazy…

Nikki sometimes talks with her neighbor, Ryan, out on the terrace, about everything.

Gwen hates her new neighbors, she thinks they're loud, she don't like them.

**Episode 1**

**Scene 1- the Diary**

You see a Diary and a pen writing

**Nikki:** "Dear Diary,

This is the first and last time I'll be writing to you

I want to tell you everything, that have happened in my life

My story start were all good stories starts

Moving…

Have you ever been told that you have to move?

Well, it's not the funniest thing to get told

Wish you could talk, I could really use someone to talk to right now

If you could talk, what would you say?

…

Well, it must be the Diary Mystery right?

**Scene 2 – kitchen **

Nikki, her brother (Taylor) and her mom (Heather) sits at the dinner table, and waits for her dad (Simon)

**Heather** (**Mom): **So… Did you have a good day at school?

Nikki looks at her

**Nikki: **Mom, no small talks, Dad have something to tell us, and we just gonna wait excited to get the news.

Simon walks into the house, with a big smile on his face

Simon goes to the fright and takes some food, while everybody is looking excited on him

**Simon: **oh,Hey guys… Honey, what's for dinner?

**Heather: **Well, I was thinking a good beef or maybe a…

Nikki punches her in the side

**Nikki: **Mom! Dad had some news, ask him!

**Heather: **Oh, yes… Darling, you had some news to tell us

Simon stands at the disk and eats

**Simon (mouth full of food): **Oh, yes, I got other job so… we are moving. What's on the TV?

**All three at the same time:** You did what?

Simon walks into the living room, sits on the couch and turns on the TV.

**Taylor: **oh no dad, you're not getting away that easy

They walk into the living room, Heather goes on front of the TV and turns it off.

Nikki and Taylor sit on each side of him on the couch.

**Simon: (looks at Nikki)** Nikki **(nods "Like saying hey without saying it) (looks at Taylor) **Taylor **(Nods again) (looks at Heather)** Heather, Darling, Please turn the TV back on, I watched a good show.

**Heather: **Simon Jensen, wh…

**Taylor (Yells) (Saying it without breathing): **We're moving? How can you say that we live here I'm not gonna move my friends are here I go to school here I…

**Nikki: **Taylor, breathe

**Taylor: **oh, sorry, mom, you said something

**Heather: **Thanks Taylor – Simon Jensen, wh…

**Nikki (Yells) (Saying it without breathing):** I'm not gonna move okay so I don't have any friends here but this is my home and I don't want to leave, I like it here, oh I mean, Mom talk

With her hand she "gives" the word to her mom.

**Heather: **okay, let me try one more time, good we don't have more kids there could interrupt me…

**Nikki and Taylor: **Sorry

**Heater:** What are you talking about, Simon, Why are we moving?

**Simon: **My boss moved me to other department in Los Angels, but look at the positive side, he gives us a new house and I already found out were my lovely kids **(takes the arms around us)** can go to school **(takes his arms away). (Stands up and walks over to Heather) **And Honey **(Takes his hand on each shoulder),** you can start your own baking business. That's what you all ways wanted. Honey it's really important to me, I can finally impress my boss.

**Taylor:** Wait, where in Los Angels?

**Simon:** Hollywood

Taylor starts to jump and scream

**Taylor: **I can finally live out my dream, **(screams)**

She starts to dance

Nikki runs up to her room

**Simon: **Nikki **(looks "sad")**

Taylor stops dancing

**Taylor: **let me talk to her

Taylor walks up the stair

**Scene 3 – Diary **

** Nikki: **Move?

**Scene 4 – Nikki's bedroom**

Nikki did find a suitcase and she started throw clothes in the bag and she cries

Taylor nooks at the door

**Nikki: **Go away!

**Taylor: **Nikki, come on, it's Hollywood, we can make our dream come true, and you **(pause)** Nikki, you, you don't have any friends here.

Nikki opens the door

**Nikki:** Thanks Taylor, you are just the best, when you tell me that. **(Smiles sarcastic while looking at her)** I'm fine by not having any friends

**Taylor: **Nikki, we all needs friends and you know it

Taylor sits on Nikki's bed

She points at the suitcase

**Taylor: **Where are you going?

Nikki goes sits next to her

**Nikki:** I don't know, away from here?

**Taylor: **Like I just said, **(looks at her, likes she's an idiot) (talks slow) **you don't have any friends… **(Talks normal again) **You can't go any where

**Nikki:** Again Thanks you are just so sweet. **(Talks "sad")** Why do we have to move, I love it here, I wrote all my songs here, right here in my room **(pointes at the floor)** all my memories are here.

**Taylor: **Ohh, Nikki, all my memories are here too, all my friends, everything, but look at the good side of it, Hollywood (**looks up and makes a "sign" with her hand) **the city there never sleeps

**Nikki:** That's New York

**Taylor:** oh, well then, Hollywood **(Makes the sign again)** the big apple

**Nikki:** That's still New York

**Taylor:** Oh, are you sure? Well, what is it then?

**Nikki:** Hollywood **(Makes the sign)** where all your dreams come true

**Taylor:** oh, yah, I knew that

Taylor stands up and walks out of the door, when she's at the doorposts, she turns around.

**Taylor: **we can't really do anything about it, dad got a new job, so we have to move… Plus no one will miss you, cause you don't have any friends**. (Smiles)**

Taylor walks away

**Nikki: (funny/ mad voice)** you don't have any friends

Nikki sits on her bed, starts to think back

**Scene 5 – flashback**

She looks back at her singing, playing guitar, keyboard, writing songs and her dancing? And her kissing at picture of a famous that she have's at "crush" on in her bedroom

(Different songs come on that she "wrote")

**Scene 6 – back at her room**

Nikki looks at the picture, her famous "crush"

**Nikki (talks to the picture):** Well, are you ready to a new start? If I have to look at the positive, maybe I meet you or maybe my singing dream comes true, if I ever get over my stage fright **(She get closer to the picture, like she are going to kiss it, she close her eyes, and do that lip thing…) (She shakes her head) **Wait, what am I doing ? I'm talking to a picture… It's embarrassing, wow, good I wasn't do anything else, like ki.., well there can happen lots of things.

**Scene 7 - kitchen **

Next day Nikki runs down stairs and into the kitchen with a smile on her face

**Nikki (happy): **Good morning people, slept well?

The others sends her a weird look

**Heather: **Well, yes. Why are you so happy?

Nikki opens the fright

**Nikki: **Just had a bad dream, but I woke up and found out that it wasn't real, so I'm just so happy** (Looks at them with a big smile)**

**Heather:** Oh, what was the dream about?

**Nikki:** I dreamed that we were moving, but I mean, why should we move?

Nikki close the fright again, and have a lot of food in her hand, she puts it on the disk

**Taylor:** Nikki, that's wasn't a dream?

Nikki starts to make a really weird sandwich, she puts a lot of weird food in it.

**Nikki:** **(Looks mad) **I know, couldn't you just play along, so I could have a good start

**Simon:** Are you gonna eat that? It looks really disgusting.

She takes a bite

**Nikki (mouth full of food): **It tastes fine

They all make a chill

**All three: **eww

**Nikki: **What?

** Heather: **That's just… eww **(Look disgusted)**

**Nikki: **Is it Friday or Saturday today?

Taylor goes over to Nikki and claps her shoulder

**Taylor: **Nikki, its 2 am, you would be a little late for school, if it's was Friday. How can you sleep to two am?

**Nikki:** Bro, **(Take a hand on each shoulder**) you need years of practices… How can you be older than me and not know that? **(Shakes her head) (Looks at everybody) **You know, I actually I have a great day, I feel happy and lucky

She walks out of the door, but tripped over the door sill, and lands right on her nose

**Nikki: **I take back the lucky part

Taylor runs over and helps her up

**Taylor: **Are you okay?

**Nikki: **Yah, fine

**Simon: **Well, we have to pack, in four days, we are driving to Hollywood

**Nikki: **And now I take back the happy part. Thanks dad, sometimes you just know how to ruin a moment… Hey **(Gets a "eye-opener")** that could be your job **(Looks up and makes a "sign" and says with advertise voice) **Simon Jensen I destroy your moment – good and bad

**Taylor:** hah, yah, I can just see it in front of me, the car, and your wardrobe, your team song on the radio or TV.

Nikki and Taylor laugh and talk in the mouth of each other about the job, they walks into the living room

**Simon: **Do I really kill that many moments?

**Heather: **Well, you… I mean… I… that depends…

**Simon: **Heather!

**Heather: **Yah Simon, you do it a lot

**Simon: **Give me two times when I've done it, and don't use this one

**Heather: **Hah, oh that easy. Nikki's Birthday

**Scene 7 – Flashback – Kitchen **

The whole family (minus Simon) sings Happy Birthday, and in front of Nikki is a big birthday cake, Nikki blows out the candles and everybody is very happy.

Simon walks in.

**Nikki: **Hey dad, got my birthday gift? **(Smiles)**

**Simon: **Happy birthday Nikki, I'm sorry to say it, but the dog died, uh a birthday cake, can I have I piece?

**Nikki:** What? Flower's died? That's my birthday gift? How can you just say it like that?

Nikki runs upstairs

**Simon: **Did I say something wrong? I mean I know I forgot her gift, but did she have to get so sad about that?

**Scene 8 – back in the kitchen**

**Heather: **And when Taylor should have braces

**Scene 9 – Flashback – living room**

Nikki, Heather, Simon sits on the crouch and watches TV, when Taylor opens the door and jumps into the living room. She is really happy and smiles up to her eyes

**Taylor: **I just got A

Everybody jumps up from the crouch and runs over to her

**Everyone: **Oh my gods, congratulations

**Simon: **Oh before a forgets, you are getting braces

**Taylor (sad): **What? No why? I'm going to get ugly

Taylor walks/runs into the kitchen

**Simon: **It's not something to be mad about

**Scene 10 – back at the kitchen**

**Heather: **and oh, yah, yesterday and when…

**Simon: **Okay, okay, I get it, I kill moments

**Nikki (Yells): **Wow, he finally gets it

**Taylor (Yells): **yah, I know, after all these years,

**Simon: **Hey, I heard that

**Nikki and Taylor: **You were supposed to

**Simon: **I think my kids hate me

**Heather: **Yah, well it's not that hard, honey

Heather walks out of the kitchen and into the living room

Simon takes a bit of the sandwich Nikki made – spits it out in the sink

**Simon: **That's disgusting, eww

Takes a cola out off the refrigerator and drinks a lot

**Scene 11 – Night – In the living room**

Heather walks down the stairs because she hear a sound

**Heather: **Nikki? Taylor? Who is it?

She turns on the light

**Heather: **Nikki? What are you doing?

Sees Nikki take the things out of the boxes

**Nikki: **Cleaning

**Heather: **By taking the things out?

**Nikki:** Yah, I have to clean the boxes, there can be crumbs from cookies in them

**Heather:** Okay? How did they get in the boxes?

**Nikki:** The fairies put them there

**Heather: **The fairies? Nikki? Are you sleepwalking?

**Nikki:** What? No… I'm just cleaning.

Nikki makes a box empty

**Heather: **Come on, let me put you to bed, so you can get some sleep

Walking over to Nikki

**Nikki: **It's all right, I just sleep in the crumbs

She "falls" down in the box and falls asleep

**Heather: **Oka? **(Yells)** Simon, get down here

Heather walks over to Nikki

Simon walks down the stairs

**Simon: **What?

**Heather: **Can you help me with getting Nikki back to bed?

He walks over there and helps Nikki by getting up

**Simon: **What happened?

**Heather: **Sleepwalking

**Simon: **Oh, yah, she got that from me **(smiles)**

**Heather: **Yah… It's not something to be proud of, honey

**Scene 12 – Nikki's bedroom **

They walk into Nikki room with her on each shoulder, and so she doesn't wake up, they keep the light off.

There are boxes everywhere and they fall over one.

**Simon and Heather: **Aw…

Nikki wakes up

**Nikki: **Aw, what happened… wait? And why are you in my room?

**Heather: **You were sleepwalking?

**Nikki: **Ha, yah, good joke, I never sleepwalk any more, remember, we went to the doctor 3 years ago, and he did something weird, and I've never sleepwalked since…

**Heather:** Yah, Nikki, that's not really true, the thing with the doctor didn't work, so we have been sneaking you up to your room every time you did it.

**Nikki:** Wow, how often do I do it?

**Simon:** When something is bothering you.

**Nikki:** So, a week ago, when I got a bad grade and didn't know how to tell you, you already knew?

**Heather:** Well, yah, we got a lot out of you on that way

**Nikki: **Like what? There's a lot I haven't told you

**Simon:** Yah, we found out… Goodnight

They walk out the door, and close it

**Nikki: **No, seriously, what have I told you

**Heather to Simon in the hall: **I love that she thinks she told us things, maybe we can get something out of her

**Simon: **Uhhh, it would be nice I've often wondered were my old bike is…

**Scene 13 – Nikki's bedroom**

Nikki wakes up, looks at the clock – 9:00 am?

** Nikki (Shuck): **Wow, I'm up early

She goes over to the minor and looks at herself

**Nikki:** Wauw, what's happen to my hair?

She gapes whiles she walks over to the door, she stands in front of the door, she's about to open the door, but the door opens and Nikki stands so close to the door that she get it right in the head

**Taylor: **Get up Nikki now

**Nikki: **Aw **(Falls)**

Laying on the floor and have her hand on her forehead

**Taylor: **Oh, Nikki, sorry **(run "over" to her)** Are you okay? I'm really so… Wait? Why are you already up? It's only 9, you've never up at this time. Are you sick?

**Nikki:** No?

**Taylor:** You're in denial, oh poor thing you're sick. **(Feels her forehead) **You're warm, you're definitely sick

**Nikki (mad):** Stop it! maybe I'm warm because I just got a door in my head

**Taylor:** oh, ohm, no, no I don't think so.

**Nikki:** Well, I do

**Taylor: **Well, you just got a door in your head what do you know

Taylor stands up and walks out of the door, but stops, and sticks her head in the room

**Taylor: **Finish packing, we're leaving today, but maybe you should get your head checked first, you got a dead rat or maybe a cat on your head? You should really get someone to look at that…

Oh, yah, there's breakfast

Then she starts walking away

**Nikki: **Thanks for helping me up Taylor you are just the best brother

Stands up

**Taylor: **I heard that, and I know… I'm the best

Nikki "sniffs" to her shirt

**Nikki: **Nah, its fine, no need to change

**Scene 14 – kitchen**

Heather stands over at the disk, eating breakfast, while the others sit over at the table

**Nikki: **Good morning

**Taylor: **Hey, you got the dead rat away, nice** (Thumps up)**

Heather and Simon look weird at her **(Mouth reads "What"), **Shakes their heads

**Heather: **You're up early we thought you fell a sleep again

**Nikki: **When you get a door in your head, you suddenly wake up

**Simon: **You walked into a door?

**Nikki: **Hey, I know I'm very unlucky and fall a lot, but I don't walk into doors. It was Taylor

**Simon:** Taylor walked into a door?

**Nikki:** No? She, argh **(Gives up sound)** never mind

Nikki sits down and starts to pour cornflakes into the bowl. She puts her one elbow on the table and start eating. Suddenly she drops her spoon. The others look weird at her

**Simon: **Did she just fall a sleep?

He takes one hand and waving in front of her face

**Taylor: **I know a way to wake her up

Taylor pushes that elbow that Nikki sleeps on, Nikki wakes up and drops her head in cornflakes

**Nikki (Shock): **I'm up! Can I get a towel?

**Heather: **I think we packed them all down

**Nikki:** Well, that's just perfect

She wipes it off on her "night" shirt

**Nikki: **Damn, nowI have to go change

Nikki leaves the room

**Simon: **Dead rat? **(Look weird at Taylor)**

**Taylor: **Yah… I go pack the lasts things

Taylor leaves the room

**Simon: (Looks at Heather) **Dead rat? Is there something I don't understand here?

**Heather:** Simon **(walks over to him) **honey, darling **(takes her hand on his shoulder) **you need to get that ev(even)…

**Simon:** Yah, you don't get it either

**Heather:** (**takes her hand away, and walks over to the disk again)** I have no idea what they are talking about

**Scene 15 – Nikki's bedroom**

Nikki sips her bag

**Nikki: **Done

**Taylor: **Good, cause we are going to take your things down now, the truck has just arrived.

**Nikki:** How long have you been standing there?

**Taylor: **Long enough to hear you talking to yourself

**Nikki: **Oka, What did I say? **(Looks at her, like "I don't believe you")**

**Taylor: **You talk to the poster you just took in your bag

**Nikki (Denial): **What, ha, no, I didn't talk to a poster, (pfft) no, I don't do that, that like (pfft) no…** (Nikki keeps going)**

**Taylor:** Nikki!

**Nikki:** yah, okay, I did.

**Taylor:** yah, start taking your boxes down,

**Nikki: **Yah, start taking your boxes down, and then you can take mine after

**Taylor:** yah, nooo, I'm not going to do that

**Nikki:** But the aliens will attack us all if you don't do it

**Taylor:** Again, no

**Nikki:** Don't you believe me? I'm not kidding it standing in the news paper

**Taylor:** I'll love to see that paper

**Nikki: **You could **(talking slowly, like she is trying to make something up)**, but I **(normal)** threw it away, cause the A.. (Aliens)

**Taylor:** Nikki, no!

**Nikki:** Well, I tried

**Taylor:** I'm not stupid, everybody knows that the aliens first come in 2025

Taylor walks away

**Nikki:** What?

**Scene 16 – Living room (Stair first)**

Nikki stands in front at the stair with 2 boxes so she can't she anything

**Nikki:** Somebody help, I can't see where the stairs are

**Taylor: **Oka, take a step… n. no. now

Nikki starts walking down

**Taylor: **Good, one more and another one, and… , **(gets a text, looks at it while she still is another one)**

**Nikki:** How many is there left?

(One step back)

**Taylor:** **(Doesn't look up)** Just keep going

Here's a scream and boxes falling

Taylor looks over at the stairs, there's Nikki lying on the floor

**Taylor: **What happened?

**Nikki (looks angry): **You said I should keep walking, but there wasn't more stairs. What did you do?

**Taylor:** I got a text from a friend saying bye

Taylor helps Nikki get up

**Nikki: **I been thinking, how many friends actually came to say goodbye personally to you today?

**Taylor: **A lot

**Nikki:** **(While she talking, she's picking up the boxes)** Hoped you'll said no one, then I had the perfect line, that they're probably not your real friends, cause real friends come crying and saying they're gonna miss you?

**Taylor:** How many come to say goodbye to you?

**Nikki:** I think we should take these boxes out** (Claps him on the shoulder)** come on, let's go

**Taylor:** I know

Nikki and Taylor takes a boxes and walks out off the door

The last you see is Simon closing the door and turning the key

**Scene 17 – New School (Starts in class, then hallway)**

The people sits in the classroom – the clock rings, everybody is about to leave but the teacher stops them.

**Teacher: **Oh yah, in 3 days a new girl starts in this class and another guy starts in the two classes over this class

Megan, Tiffany and lily walks out of the class and walks in the hallway

**Megan: **Oh, a new girl, we got to show who rule is school

**Tiffany: **how are you gonna do that

An close up on Megan

**Megan (Evil laughter): **By making her life here a living hell **(Evil smile)**

**Scene 18 – Car**

They are all sitting in the car, Simon is trying to start the car

**Taylor: **It's your fault **(Points at Nikki)**

** Nikki: **Why is it my fault?

**Taylor: **You are always so unlucky

**Nikki: **But it's still not my fault

**Taylor: **I think you should go out of the car

**Nikki: **No way

**Heather: **It's not Nikki's fault…

**Nikki: **Thanks mom

**Heather: **It's your dads

**Simon: **Why is it my fault?

**Heather: **I asked you to check the car so this wouldn't happen

**Simon: **I did check it

**Heather: **I meant a mechanic

**Simon: **Why didn't you just say that?

**Heather: **I sort you knew

**Simon: **Sorry guys… I think we better take the bus

They all walk out of the car


	2. The fast enemy

**Diary Mystery**

**By Camilla **

**Guldager**

**Episode 2**

**The fast enemy…**

**Episode 2**

**Scene 1- the Diary**

You see a Diary and a pen writing

**Nikki:** "Dear Diary,

Made a room say bang… UBS, and then on the first day…

New town, new place, new screa…. (Scream)

Gets interrupted by Taylor screaming…

**Scene 2 – Car**

**Taylor: **We're in Hollywood, Argh! :D Wow, look the Hollywood sign.

Nikki wakes up, with a snoring/a shock

Opens the window

**Taylor: (Screams out of the window)** I'm in Hollywood!

**Random girl on the street: **Yah!

**Taylor: **Uh, dad, stop the car, hot girl just said yah to me

**Simon: **Take it easy Taylor

**Taylor: **but dad...

**Simon:** Taylor, there's many hot fishes in the sea, she probably not the right hot fish

**Taylor:** Well, know we won't know, will we? And dad, please don't say hot, when you say it, I feel like a man in a chicken costume hug me, points me in the head with his beak and makes me listen to Country music, chickens and Country music is the worst

**Nikki: **What's wrong with Country music?

**Taylor: **You listen to it

**Nikki:** That's not a reason

**Taylor:** Yes it is

**Nikki(Looks weird at him):** Hey, what are we going to see first? The Hollywood sign up close? The hall of fame? Famous people houses? The… wait? What more things are there in Hollywood?

**Taylor:** Seriously Nikki?

**Nikki:** What?

**Taylor:** Hello **(Looks at her likes she's stupid)** the city?

**Nikki:** I can see that any day, and since when do you like the city?

**Taylor** **(looks at the adults and points at Nikki):** Girls? Mom, are you sure I'm in the same family as her?

**Nikki:** I can hear you, I'm sitting right here

**Taylor:** Yah I know

**Nikki: **Wanna yell out of the window

**Taylor: **You didn't even had to ask

**Nikki: **Well actually yes I had to, cause then you wouldn't know if we should do it

**Taylor: **Oh, yah, you got a point

Camera looks at the adults

**Heather: **Aren't in the same family?

Camera looks back at the girls there got they're faces out of the car window

**Nikki (yells): **Whoo! Hollywood, we love you

**Taylor (yells): **And you are hopefully also going to love us! Whoo!

**Nikki (yells): **Hollywood. Whoo! Vuff, Vuff (barking)

**Taylor (yells): **Why are you barking?

**Nikki (yells): **What?

**Taylor (yells): **Why are you barking?

**Nikki (yells): **What? I can't hear you

Heather rules down her window and looks at Nikki

**Heather:** I got an idea. If you take you head inside the car, you can hear what he is saying

Takes her head in again

**Nikki:** oh, that's a good idea, yah maybe we should do that, yah, let's do that **(Start yelling again) **Taylor, take you head in the car again

**Taylor (yells):** What?

**Nikki (yells):** Okay, good

Nikki takes her head inside the car again, she pocks to Taylor

**Nikki: **Taylor! Didn't I say you had to get inside?

Taylor takes her head inside

**Taylor: **You did? I didn't hear a thing

**Nikki: **Oh, neither did I

(5 minutes later)

Simon stops the car, the truck already parked in front of the car

**Simon: **We're here

Simon takes he's finger in he's ears the same does Heather

**Taylor and Nikki: **YEAHH! **(Screams)**

Runs out of the door

**Simon: **I almost didn't hear a thing

**Nikki: **DAD! The door is lock! Come open, we wanna see the new house!

**Simon: **Easy girls, I'm on my way

**Taylor: **Well, do it a little faster, thanks

Simon and Heather walk out of the car, and walk slowly, just to ironer Nikki and Taylor,

Taylor and Nikki looks at each other and nods, they run down to Simon, run behind him and starts pushing him over to the door and up at the stairs.

**Nikki (tries to catch her breath): **Wow, th. Ats… was… hard. **(Deep breath)** You need to work out dad, you're getting faa… (Fat) **(Start to think she probably shouldn't say that and she quickly try to say something else)** cat. You're getting cat

**Simon:** Getting cat?

**Nikki:** Yeah, it's a new thing **(Makes a hand thing)** we young people just started to say **(Claps Simon on the shoulder)** you gotta keep up dad, you're getting behind the young slang **(Makes other hand thing)**

**Simon:** What does it means?

**Nikki:** Well, **(Starts to talk slowly)** it means that you're getting to cool **(Fast) **to do what we just did with you. **(Big smile)**

**Taylor: **Please just open the door NOW… Thank you

**Simon: **Okay, okay, calm down

Simon turns the key and they walk into this lovely house

**Intro song – Gonna make it **

**Scene 3 – New house**

They walk into this beautiful big living room

**Heather: **So what do you think?

**Nikki: **it's, wow, it's really, woaw **(runs down the stair)** wow it's so, wow

**Taylor (yells from the kitchen): **Nikki come and see the kitchen.

Nikki runs over to the door (Swing door), but Taylor stands behind the door, so when Nikki are about to open the door swings bake and right into her.

Nikki falls and Taylor stands and laughs

**Taylor (Laughing): **First prank in our new house it's already fun, oh, I'm going to love this door **(Looks at it and claps it)**

**Nikki** **(Feels her forehead):** you are so going to pay for that

Nikki stands up

**Heather: **So, who wants the big bedroom?

**Taylor and Nikki (Yells in the mouth of each other): **ME! **(Looks at each other)** No me, No I want it! Stop saying the same as me **(Looks at Heather)** mom I want it, I deserves it

**Nikki:** I just got a door in my head

**Heather: **You got a point

**Taylor: **I got a camel costume, it needs space

**Heather: **Another good point

**Nikki: **I need space to dance and sing

**Taylor: **You cluck like a chicken

**Nikki (Starts dancing like a chicken): **Oh like this, cluck, cluck **(Do it up in his face) **Cluck, cluck, cluck…

**Taylor:** Please stop

**Nikki:** Am I making you afraid? Cluck, cluck

**Taylor: **I'm the oldest

**Heather: **Also a good point

**Nikki: **WHAT! How is that a good point? It's the worst point…

**Heather: **Yah, you have a point

**Taylor: **I have an idea, who comes first? The chicken vs. the hot camel

Taylor starts running

**Nikki: **Hey, that's cheating, and you're defiantly not hot

Nikki starts running

**Heather: **Oh, okay

Heather walks out to get a new box in

**Scene 4 – Up stairs**

Taylor stops in front of the first door

Nikki stops

**Taylor: **How do we know what room it is, we haven't been here before?

They looks at each other, and starts pushing

**Nikki: **No, hey, I'm gonna get that room

**Taylor: **No your not

Taylor opens the first door, up stairs are there 7 rooms 3 on one side and 4 on the other, Nikki runs past Taylor as Taylor opens the first door, Nikki opens the first on one side

**Nikki: **Is one's pretty big

Taylor runs over to the second door on her side

**Taylor: **Bathroom

Nikki opens the second on her

**Nikki: **Nah

Taylor opens the next

Nikki the next

And Taylor takes the last

They look at each other

Then they starts to run, they both takes the first room they open

**Taylor: **I got the biggest

**Nikki: (Walks over to Taylor)** No way I did **(Stands in "Taylor's room")** Mine's bigger **(Walks into her own again)**

**Taylor: **Damn

Heather comes up stairs with a box in her hand walks into the room were Nikki is

She takes the box down

**Heather: **Oh, Nikki, did I forget to tell you guys, that's the next biggest you had to fight for

**Nikki: **Next biggest? You mean the room Taylor got

**Heather: **Yah

**Nikki: **Damn

**Heather: **You have to take the one beside us

**Nikki: **But, but, it's so small

Heather walks down stairs again

Nikki walks into Taylor room

**Nikki: **You got the big one

Taylor starts dancing

**Taylor (Singing and dancing):** I got the big room, I got the big room **(dancing)** Uhhh, Uhhh

**Nikki: **Taylor

Taylor keeps dancing

**Nikki (gets mad):** TAYLOR!

**Taylor (keeps dancing): **What

**Nikki: **You don't have to rope it in my face

** Taylor: **Yes I do **(Keeps dancing)** I got it, I got it

Nikki leaves the room

**Nikki: **I need to have plan to get that room **(Thinking)** Hmm **(Get an idea, points up at the roof)** oh, I'm so going to get that room **(Evil smile) **

**Scene 5 – Living room**

Down in the living room there's a lot of boxes, Nikki starts looking for one with her name on it

She finds a box and starts looking in it, she finds her computer

**Nikki: **Yes! Taylor I'm so going to get that room **(Starts dancing)**

Meanwhile Taylor, Simon and Heather take stuff in

**Heather: **Nikki, you wonna help

**Nikki: **No thanks

Nikki runs up stairs

**Scene 6 – Upstairs **

Nikki sits at the computer in her room, when she takes a lot of weird things and walks into Taylor's room, she opens the widow and puts the things on the wall, then she closes the window and the only thing she have in her hands now are a remote, then she walks out and stands in the hall, and waits for Taylor.

Taylor walks upstairs with a box in her hand, she stops when she sees Nikki

**Taylor: **What?

**Nikki: **Oh, nothing, is just, no

**Taylor: **What?

They walk into Taylor's room, Taylor put the box down

**Nikki: **You know there's Evil Devils in your room right? **(Takes her mobile half up her pocket and you she her pressing a button, and she takes the remote down in the pocket again) (A noise starts) **

**Taylor: **Evil Devils? What's that?

**Nikki: **They eat music instruments, and they hate (Taylor's hair colour) hair

**Taylor: **Wait, I have a lot of instruments and (…) colour hair

**Nikki: **Wow, that's weird

**Taylor: **Wait, a minute, I've seen the suite life on deck with Zach and Cody, I'm not that stupid, that I'm gonna fall for that like London, nope, forget it.

**Nikki: **Damn, remember I'm not gonna watch that with you anymore

**Taylor: **hehe **(smiles)** But Nikki, I've been thinking, I'm gonna give the room to you, I've always got everything I wanted, you never got anything, so I better get out of your room

Nikki and Taylor hugs

**Nikki: **Thanks Taylor

Stop hugging

Taylor smiles as she takes her box and leaves the room

Nikki stands and smiles, when she suddenly thinks about something

**Nikki: **Oh no!

She hurries and takes the remote out of her pocket

BANG!

The wall/window just sprang

**Taylor: (Runs over to her)** WHAT JUST HAPPENED? **(Freaking out)**

**Nikki: **Plan b?

**Taylor: **How is blowing the house a part, plan b?

**Nikki: **I didn't get that far in my thinking

Simon and Heather runs upstairs and into Nikki's room

**Heather (Mad and shocked): **What happened, what did you do? Why is there a hole in my house?

**Simon: **Our house, honey

**Heather:** What

**Simon:** It's our house, not just yours

**Taylor:** HEY! Hole in the wall

**Simon: **Why did you blow up Taylor's room?

**Nikki: **Well actually, is mine, now

**Simon: **Oh, well that's… What are we going to do?

**Heather: **What about building a terrace, like the neighbours?

Looking over at the neighbours, a boy and a woman are standing on they're terrace and looking shocked… Nikki winks and mouth reads "hey"

The boy – Ryan is laughing/ smiling and winking, and making a "what happened" face + mouth reads it… While the mother is looking really mad/ angry

**Simon: **Nikki, hello Nikki?

**Nikki**: **(Shakes her head)** What? Yes

**Simon: **What do you say to a terrace?

Nikki smiles at the boy again

Camera looks at the boy, while Nikki says…

**Nikki: **He's perfect

**Simon: **He?

**Nikki: (Shakes her head again) **Yah, he instead of that's

**Simon: **A new slang

**Nikki: **Well, yah, why not **(Thumbs up)**

**Taylor (Mad): **You're gonna give her a terrace? That's her punishment?

**Heather: **And of course no TV or mobile for 6 month

**Nikki: **6 month? That's a half year, mom seriously?

**Heather: **Fine, 3 month, give me your phone

Nikki takes her mobile up of the pocket, are just about to give it to her, but she stops

**Nikki: **But what if something important comes up and I have to call you?

**Heather: **You got a point, 1 month

**Nikki: **Fine, but what if

**Heather: **A week

**Nikki: **The first week is the most importing

**Heather: **An hour

** Nikki: **But

**Simon: ** Nikki, this is our punishment

**Nikki: **Fine

Nikki hands over the mobile

**Taylor: **WHAT! That's seriously that? Seriously?

**Simon: **Yah

**Taylor: **ARHG!

Taylor walks out and smacks the door to her room

**Simon: **Well, I'm gonna call somebody who can repair that hole and make a terrace, and find something to cover that for now, and then finish taking everything in the house… Wow, that's a lot of things, I better take a break now and then after do all does things, yep that's what I do, I'm gonna sit on the couch with an ice cold coke

**Nikki: **How are you going to get an ice cold coke?

**Simon:** I bet the neighbour has one

**Heather:** No!... You're gonna do all those things now, and Nikki you're helping too

**Nikki:** Of course, I think I owe you guys that much after that

They walk down stair

**Scene 7 – Nikki room**

The room is full with boxes, Nikki walks into with another box and she puts the box

**Nikki: **Last box, wouh uh **(Starts dancing) (Finds her poster) **Well, I guess this is our new house

**Ryan:** You know I can hear you talking to yourself, right?

Nikki walks over to the "curtain"

**Nikki: **I'm not talking to myself, I was talking to you

**Ryan: **Good one… I'm Ryan

**Nikki: **I'm Nikki, I would shake your hand, but I don't wonna fall down and get myself killed

**Ryan: **I see your point

**Nikki: **So, how did you get your terrace?

**Ryan: **Long story

**Nikki: **I got time

**Ryan:** Okay, long story short… I hold a party with my friends, and they got a weird idea, the idea was to hammering to the wall with they're hands, then some got the idea to do it with chairs, and then tables and bang, hole in the wall and puppy eyes, terrace.

**Nikki: **Oh, so you come out here everyday?

**Ryan:** Well, no, but now I have a reason to do it

**Nikki:** **(Looks down at smiles) **Yah, the stars at pretty this time a year

**Ryan:** I didn't mean the stars…

Nikki smiles

**Ryan: **Well, I better go to bed

**Nikki:** Don't let the bed bucks bit you

**Ryan:** What?

**Nikki:** Don't let the bed bucks bit you

**Ryan:** I heard to the first time, but it was just so weird

**Nikki:** I know, I'm a weird girl

**Scene 8 – Diary**

**Nikki: **Sweet

**Scene 9 – Diary**

**Nikki: **Beautiful

**Scene 10 – Diary**

**Nikki: **Perfect

**Scene 11 – Nikki bedroom (Next morning)**

Taylor runs in

**Taylor: **Get up, we gotta go shopping for the perfect outfit for first day of school

Nikki sits up

**Nikki: **No…

She lay back down again

**Taylor: **Fine, it's your own fault

Taylor walks out to the bathroom and come back with a glass of water and he throw the water at Nikki

**Taylor: **Up now!

Nikki jumps up from bed

**Nikki: **I'm up and now your gonna d… (Die)

**Taylor (Interrupts): **Go shop with my little sis… Get dressed

**Nikki: **Why do we have to shop for the first day?

**Taylor: **First impression counts

**Scene 12 – Living room**

Nikki and Taylor walks in to the living room, Nikki got one bag in her hand, Taylor got 40 bags

**Nikki: **I still can't believe that you bought that much

**Taylor: **I can change my mind a lot of times tomorrow

**Nikki: **But still

**Taylor: **But your gonna look great

The door bell rings

Nikki walks over and opens the door

Gwen stands at the door, mad.

**Nikki: **Hey, you must be our new neighbour, I'm Nikki

Nikki put her hand in front of her, she looks at Gwen and smiles, then she takes Gwen hand and out it in her own and shakes it

**Nikki: **Nice to meet you

**Gwen: **The pleasure is all on your side 

** Nikki: **No I think you're gonna say my side

**Gwen: **I know what I said, and I meant it

**Nikki: **Okay? Aren't neighbours supposed to bring something to welcome so to the neighbourhood?

**Gwen: **No… Now please tell your dad to get a shirt on, his in the yard without a shirt dancing around and swathing

**Nikki:** Ehh, not again, I'm sorry you have to see that, it's a disgusting sight… Taylor

**Taylor: **I'm on it

**Gwen:** And then tell your builder to turn the music on his radio down! Or just stop singing

**Nikki:** No

**Gwen:** What? Why not?

**Nikki:** We pay him to work, and if that's how he works, but can't you just ask him to turn it down?

**Gwen:** I've tried that…

**Nikki: **Well, then I can't help you, sorry

Gwen turns around and walks away

**Nikki: **Bye

Nikki closes the door

**Nikki: **Miuaw

**Scene 13 - Diary**

**Nikki: **No, no, no, no, no! I don't want to go to school

First school day, any advise?

…

Well, it must be the Diary Mystery?

**Scene 14 – Nikki's room**

Nikki wakes up by her alarm clock, she takes the clock and puts it in the drawer next to her

**Nikki: **Argh… It's still ringing, why did my mom do so I can't turn it off… It's gonna stop soon

15 seconds after

**Nikki: **ARGH!

Nikki takes the clock, puts it on the floor and starts jumping on it

Taylor walks in

**Taylor: **Good, you're up… You need to get dressed and then help me find the perfect outfit

**Nikki:** Why?

**Taylor:** The first outfit means a lot… Get dressed

Taylor leaves again

**Scene 15 – Taylor room**

Nikki stands in the doorstep (You can't see her clothes), Taylor stands with four sets of clothes

**Taylor: **What do you say?

**Nikki: **I say, you got 3 minutes to pick one then the school bus is here

**Scene 16 – Living room**

Nikki walks down the stairs (You still don't see her clothes) Heather stands with to lunchboxes in her hand

**Heather: **The bus is here

She leans in for a kiss

Nikki takes the lunchbox and walks away over to the door

Taylor runs down takes the lunchbox and they run out of the door

**Heather: **No kisses, thanks or goodbye, I feel so appreciated

Simon walks out from the kitchen, Heather takes the last lunchbox from a table and leans in for a kiss. Simon takes the lunchbox

**Simon: **Bye

Simon walks out

**Scene 17 – School bus**

Taylor and Nikki walk in (Still don't see her clothes)

**Nikki: **Okay, we just gonna sit together so no one get leaved behind

**Taylor: **Sure

Taylor sees a girl he known and girl winks

**Girl: **Hey Taylor, over here

Taylor walks over to her

**Nikki (Whispers): **Great

Nikki looks around the school bus, everybody looks at her

Ryan sits in the bus

**Ryan: **Hey Nikki

Nikki walks at fast as she can over to Ryan

**Nikki: **Hey Ryan, you go to this school too?

**Ryan: **No, I just randomly take this school bus

**Nikki: **Haha! So we haven't talk for a while

**Ryan: **I've been at my girlfriend house

**Nikki: **Oh **(Sad)**

**Ryan: **She goes to college, so I don't get to see her that much

**Nikki: **Yah, I understand, sounds great

**Ryan: **Something wrong?

**Nikki: **No, everything is great just great, never been more great, everything are perfectly great, great, great, great, great

**Ryan:** You just said great 9 times in less than 10 seconds

**Nikki:** Well, that's just great

**Ryan:** 10

Everybody stands up, expect Nikki

**Ryan: **News flash… When the bus stops people the off

**Nikki: **Oh yah, okay

Nikki stands up, and walks out

**Scene 18 – School hall**

Nikki walks into the school now you see her clothes, people look at her, she walks 10 steps then she get stopped, and guy comes over to her

**Gary: (Looks at the paper and doesn't look up)**

Hey, you must be N.. Nik… Nikki, Je.. Jen.. Jensen? I'm Gary and I'm here to welcome you to the school, now you're gonna show her the locker, but say that you're busy and just say right or left, and then give her, her locker code and then walk away and remember don't read this out loud… Oh, **(Looks at Nikki) **Well, I would love to show you your locker, but I'm busy, so I'm just gonna go, but your locker is down the hall and to the left and here… Bye

Gary walks away

**Nikki: **Okay?

Nikki walks down the hall, everybody stares at her, Walter walks directly toward to her when his to step away from her

**Walter: **Hey

The he walks by her,

Nikki turns around and walks backward

**Nikki: **Hey

Nikki walks directly into Megan, there stands in the middle of the hall, Lily and Tiffany stands behind her

Nikki turns around

**Nikki: **Sorry

**Megan:** Listen… I role this school, so you're not just gonna come here and think that you role this school… And second, that guy **(Points at Walter) **He's mine

**Lily:** Last time I checked facebook, he was single

**Megan:** He's my boyfriend, he just don't know it yet.

So keep your hands away… Got that?

And let's get one thing straight, I don't like you

**Nikki: **Nice, cool! **(Smiles) **

**Megan: **What?

**Nikki:** That's a new record, I didn't even get into the classroom. **(Claps her on the shoulder) **Thanks

Megan walks away fast, confused and mad

**Megan (Yells): **LILY, TIFFANY!

They run after her

Carter and Sky stands on her left, at their lockers

**Sky: **Wow, that was a much better way to handled that

**Nikki: **What?

**Sky: **When Megan said it to Carson, Carson cried

**Scene 19 – Flashback – schoolhall**

Megan, there stands in the middle of the hall, Lily and Tiffany stands behind her and in front of them stands Carter

**Megan: **Let's get one thing straight, I don't like you

**Carson: **What? Why? What have I done to you? No! Please like me

Carter gets down on her knees

**Carson: **Please, I'm a likable person…

Megan and co. walks away

**Carson: **No please. Why?

**Scene 20 – School hall**

**Carson: **I'm a likable person

**Sky: **I know… Hey I'm Sky

**Nikki: **Nikki

Shakes hands

**Carson: **Carson

Shakes hands

Nikki stands at her locker, tries to open it, but it doesn't go that well

**Sky: **Need help?

**Nikki: **Maybe?

Nikki starts hitting and tears in the locker

**Nikki: **Okay I need help

Sky looks at the code and opens the locker

**Sky: **Always start with the left

**Nikki: **How would I know that, I'm not a genius

**Carson: **So what class are you in?

**Nikki: (Looks at her paper) **Yes?

Carter looks at the paper

**Carson: **That's the same class we're in, it's right here… Come

Carter, Nikki and Sky walk in

**Carson: **Okay, we gonna sit in the back, cause we got Mr. Olsen and he spits when he says p and s, like perfect or special

Nikki tries of spits

**Nikki: **So do you

**Carson: **Sorry

**Scene 21 - Classroom**

Nikki, Sky and Carson go back in the class

The school bell rings

Mr. Olsen walks in, there's quiet and everybody sit on there chair

**Mr. Olsen: **Sit down and be quiet

Everybody looks at each other

**Mr. Olsen: **Nikki Jensen stand up and say something about yourself

Nikki stands up

**Nikki: **I'm Nikki Kathy Tiffany Jensen, I just moved here… I don't know what to say

**Mr. Olsen: **What do you wonna be in the future?

**Nikki: **A singer

Megan stands up

**Megan: **Ha, like you can be a singer

**Nikki: **I bet I'm better than you

**Megan: **The only thing you can sing are pig noises

**Nikki: **Oh, so that meats your pig noises are worse

**Megan: **I don't make pig noises

**Nikki: **Sorry, you make frog noises

**Mr. Olsen: **Easy girls

**Scene 22 - Diary**

**Nikki:** "Dear Diary,

I found out today that if you wear the right clothes, you'll make an enemy, very fast, but you'll also get some friends.

Well, I can only say, the first day of school was surprisingly good…

P.S. I think our neighbor hate us…


	3. The new girl

**Diary Mystery**

**By Camilla **

**Guldager**

**Season 1 **

**Episode 3**

**The new girl**

Episode 3

**Scene 1 – Diary **

**Nikki: **Dear Diary,

Everybody keeps calling me new girl,

It's so annoying…

You know my name…

Do you?

Please tell me you do

…

Well that must be the diary mystery

**Scene 2 – Kitchen**

Nikki and Taylor sit in the kitchen, playing carts

**Taylor: **Okay, so if I take 2 carts

**Nikki: **I get 3 carts

**Taylor: **Okay, I got it… I'm gonna take 7 carts

**Nikki: **Why?

**Taylor: **Why not?

**Nikki: **This game is about getting 21 points

**Taylor: **And if I get all the small carts, I'm gonna win

**Nikki: **Your not gonna get all the small carts

**Taylor: **With my luck and with your bad luck, I'm gonna get it

Nikki gives him 7 carts

Taylor lies the carts down

**Taylor: **21

**Nikki: **You cheated

**Taylor: **Yep, but you didn't say I couldn't cheat… Now make me that breakfast

**Nikki (Annoying voice): **Now make me breakfast

Nikki stands up and smiles as she walks over to the kitchen dish, she finds some bacon in the frights and some eggs and she starts to make it, Taylor sits with a big smile, When she's down with the bacon and egg, she puts it on a plate. She finds a bowl, a cornflakes pack, put the cornflakes in the bowl and puts it in front of Taylor, and she starts eating the bacon and eggs

**Nikki: **Here you go, breakfast made by Nikki

**Taylor: **What? No, I want bacon and egg

**Nikki: **Then make it yourself

**Taylor: **But we had a deal

**Nikki: **And I kept that deal… I made you breakfast

**Taylor: **But there isn't even milk

**Nikki: **So?

**Taylor: **Bring me the milk

**Nikki: **Why?

**Taylor: **I need milk

**Nikki: **You got two feet, get it yourself

Heather walks in

**Heather: **The school bus is here

Nikki takes the last bacon and egg and puts it in her mouth

**Nikki (Mouth full of food): **I'm ready

**Scene 3 – School bus**

Taylor and Nikki walk into the bus

**Bus driver: **Hey new guy

**Taylor: **Hey

Taylor walks in

**Bus driver: **Hey new girl

Nikki stops

**Nikki: **My name is Nikki, not new girl

**Bus driver: **Okay girl, just go sit

Nikki walks over to Carson, Sky sits behind them

**Nikki: **Why does she call me new girl?

**Carson: **She don't like remembering names

**Nikki: **What does she call you guys?

**Carson: **Car

**Nikki: **Yah Carson, there's a car, there's cars everywhere

**Carson: **No, but yes, but no, she calls me Car

**Nikki: **Oh…

Sky sniffs Nikki's hair

**Nikki: **Did you just smell my hair?

**Sky: **No?

**Nikki: **You're weird

**Scene 4 – Class room**

Nikki, Sky and Carson sit back in the class

**Carson: **We got Mr. Olsen who spits, and then we got Mr. Hell

**Nikki: **That's was a unfortunate name

**Sky: **His name is Mr. Dell

**Carson: **But we call him for Mr. Hell, cause he is so mean,

**Sky: **And

**Carson: **Then we got Mrs. Thomson

**Sky: **She is the sweetest teacher ever

Mr. Olsen comes in

**Mr. Olsen: **Be quiet

Nikki picks her hand up

**Mr. Olsen: **Yes… **(Tries to think of her name) ** It's something with N, right?

**Nikki: **Yes, it's N… (Nikki)

**Mr. Olsen (interrupts): **No don't tell me… Nick?

**Nikki: **Yes, I'm a boy

**Mr. Olsen: **No, of course not… Nelly?

**Nikki: **Guess again

**Mr. Olsen: **Nancy?

**Nikki: **Can I please just say it?

**Mr. Olsen: **No

Everybody in the class says URGH!

Some bangs there head on there table

**Mr. Olsen: **Noel? Nora? Ann? No, okay I give up, what's your name, new girl?

**Nikki: **Nikki! My name is Nikki

**Mr. Olsen: **Nikki, I have to remember that… What did you wanted to say?

**Nikki: **I can't remember

**Mr. Olsen: **Oh… Okay, let's work

**Scene 5 – Living room**

Taylor, Carrie and Keith sit on the couch, Nikki comes in mad, she throws her bag

**Nikki: **I'm sick and tired of everybody calling me for new girl

**Carrie: **Is that your nickname?

**Nikki: **No, and who are you?

**Carrie: **I'm Carrie and that's Keith, we're Taylor friends

**Nikki: **Wow, that I didn't guess

**Taylor: **So what are you going to do?

**Nikki: **I got a plan, and I need black and green paint

Nikki walks upstairs

**Carrie: **What? She's going to paint on herself?

Taylor and Keith looks at Carrie

**Scene 6 – School hallway**

Nikki paints on her locker, Sky and Carson look weird at her

**Carson: **What are you doing?

**Nikki: **I'm writing my name on the locker, so people will stop calling me new girl

**Sky: **So they have to walk over to your locker, when they need to see your name

**Nikki: **You make it sound stupid

Nikki paints the last i

**Nikki: **Done

**Carson: **It looks like UJKKJ

**Nikki: **No it don't

Walter walks over to Nikki

**Walter: **Hey Nikki, change name?

**Nikki: **No? Why are you saying that?

**Walter: **UJKKJ?

**Nikki: **There stands Nikki

**Walter: **No, I'm pretty sure there stands UJKKJ, or maybe it's UJHHJ…

**Nikki: **I should probably had chose fast paint

**Walter: **Maybe, well, I gotta go, bye UJKKJ

**Nikki: **Bye Walter

**Carson: **How is it that he knows your name?

**Nikki: **I don't know

**Sky: **How are you going to remove that?

**Nikki: **I got a the same paint as the school locker

**Sky: **Ah, you're just thinking of everything

**Nikki: **Yep

**Carson: **Stop talking around it, how does he know it?

**Nikki: **I still don't know

**Carson (Mad, confused and yelling): **Why don't you know?

**Nikki: **Stop yelling!

**Scene 7 – Basement (House)**

Taylor, Carrie and Keith are down in the basement, Taylor stands with a guitar, Carrie stands on the bass and microphone and Keith sits on the drums

**Carrie: **What about Carrie and you guys?

**Keith: **What about, no!

**Carrie: **Fine, Carrie and co.

**Keith: **Fine, still no! What about KTC?

**Carrie: **What does that stand for?

**Keith: **Keith, Taylor and Carrie

**Carrie: **Oh, I still don't get it, where does the and go in it?

Taylor hits himself in the forehead

**Keith: **Keith, Taylor, Carrie

**Carrie: **Oh, that makes so much more sense, but shouldn't it be CKT?

**Keith: **Why do you have you be first?

**Carrie: **Because I'm the hottest

**Keith:** That's not a reason

**Carrie: **Yes it is

**Keith: **NO!

**Carrie: **Taylor, can we please close the window the wind is flying in and it's cold

**Taylor: **There isn't a window down here

**Keith: **And stop talking past me

**Taylor: **What about Wind fly?

**Keith: **I like it

**Carrie: **Me too

**Taylor: **Cool, from now on, our band is called Wind fly!

**Keith: **Now we only need to write some songs, and find out how to play these instruments

**Taylor: **Yep

**Scene 8 – Simon's office**

Simon and the rest of the office sit in the meeting room

Simon's boss stands and speaks, and you see Simon almost sleeping on his hand

**Boss: **Simon you got something to say

Simon closes his eyes

And his head falls down in the table, and he quickly stands up with his head,

Everybody looks at him

**Simon: **What?

**Boss: **You want to say something?

**Simon: **This is boring

**Boss: **Excuses me?

Simon stands up

**Simon: **I mean, where's the life, the fun, we're all falling asleep

**Boss: **Some more than others

**Simon: **Sorry, but when I started working here, I sort it would be fun, but I'm killing myself.

**Boss:** So what is your idea?

Simon sits down, and looks down at his papers

Everybody looks at him, he looks up

**Simon: **What?

**Boss: **So what is your idea?

**Simon: **Oh, that was for me, I don't know, I just come up with the idea, that's my job

**Boss: **You there

Points at a guy on at the door

**Max: **Yes sir.

**Boss: **Find a idea

**Max: **I don't work here

**Boss: **Well, do it

**Max: **I'm only 16 years old

**Boss: **What's your name?

**Max: **Max sir.

**Boss: **Max, you just got a job

**Max: **But I go to school

**Boss: **The idea is your first mission, now go

**Max: **Oh okay, I think

**Boss: **Good job, you get 3 stars

**Simon: **Really, cool

**Boss: **Wow, Simon you got 9 stars, 6 for moving over here, and 3 now, congratulation you're not getting fired 

**Simon: **Thanks?

**Boss:** MAX!

Max runs in

**Max: **Yes sir.

**Boss: **You're fired

**Max: **Why?

**Boss: **You don't get any stars

**Max: **You hired me 1 minute ago

**Boss: **Then you had 1 minute to get a star… Goodbye Max

**Max: **But I…

**Boss (Interrupts): **Just leave, don't make this hard for me

**Max: **Okay

Max walks out

**Boss: **That was awkward, I'm glad it's over

**Simon (Whispers): **His weird

**Boss: **Are you saying something?

**Simon: **No

**Scene 9 – Living room**

Taylor, Carrie and Keith sit on the couch, Nikki comes in mad, she throws her bag

Nikki screams

**Taylor: **So did it work?

Nikki looks evil at him

**Taylor: **Is that a yes or no?

**Nikki: **No! Everybody calls me HJKKJ

**Carrie: **Oh, that's your name?

**Nikki: **Yes? My name is HJKKJ

**Carrie: **That's weird

**Nikki: **We got some special parents

**Carrie: **Oh, well, good for you

**Nikki: **No, my name isn't HJKKJ, it's Nikki

**Carrie: **Are you sure?

**Nikki: **Last time I checked, yah

**Carrie: **But you seem a little confused

**Taylor: **So what are you gonna with the name thing now?

**Nikki: **I got a new idea. I gotta use a T-shirt and money

Nikki walks upstairs

**Taylor: **Okay?

Simon walks in

**Taylor: **Hey dad

**Simon: **I weirdest thing happened at work to day

**Taylor: **What?

**Simon: **Max got hired then fired

Simon walks upstairs

**Taylor: **Wow that was random

**Scene 10 – Kitchen**

Nikki, Taylor, Heather and Simon sit at the dinner table and eats

Carrie walks in

**Carrie: **Hey, you got salad?

**Nikki: **Does it look like it?

Carrie walks over to the fright and starts making salad

**Nikki: **Why are you still here?

**Carrie: **I like it here

**Nikki: **The clock is 8

**Carrie: **I'm hungry

**Nikki: **You can get food at your own house

**Carrie: **It's to long

**Nikki: **Why are you still here?

**Carrie: **I get paid to be here

**Nikki: **I would pay you to leave

**Simon: **Heard

**Carrie: **How much?

**Nikki: **How much do you get paid now?

**Carrie: **100 dollars

**Nikki: **Wow, your parents really don't like you

**Carrie: **Why don't they like me?

**Nikki (Whisper): **I can find a lot of reasons

Carrie walks over with her plaid, but there isn't a empty chair

**Carrie: **Where can I sit?

**Nikki: **At your own home

**Carrie: **You're so fun

**Nikki: **Yah? Haha

**Carrie: **Nikki, you're done, can't I take your chair?

**Nikki: **I'm not done

Nikki takes a lot of food and starts putting it in her mouth

**Nikki (Mouth full of food): **See, I'm not done

**Carrie: **Oh, what about you, Taylor?

**Taylor: **Of Course

Taylor walks away

**Nikki (Whisper): **Why? Why?

**Carrie: **Isn't salad great?

**Heather: **Yes, we should eat more salad

**Simon, Nikki and Taylor: **NO!

**Heather: **Oh, Okay, okay

**Carrie: **I think is a good idea

**Nikki: **You also thought my name was HJKKJ

**Carrie: **Are you sure it isn't?

**Nikki: **Yes 

**Scene 11 – Diary**

**Nikki: **I got a perfect plan

Wish me luck

**Scene 12 – Nikki's room**

Nikki lies in her room and sleeps, but she's turning and holding a pillow over her head, but then she throws the pillow away and sits up in the bed

**Nikki: **ARGH!

**Scene 13 – Living room**

Nikki walks down the stairs with heavy steps and are angry, and she's mumbling to herself

Now you hear why she's mad, you hear some music, some bad music

**Scene 14 – Basement**

Taylor, Keith and Carrie play down in the basement

Nikki walks down the stairs

They stop playing

**Taylor: **Hey Nikki, good morning

**Nikki (Mad/angry): **Good morning? Good morning?

**Carrie: **I think that's what you say in the morning

**Nikki (Mad/angry): **It's defiantly NOT a good morning!

**Keith: **Easy there cowboy

**Nikki: **What?

**Keith: **Slow down

**Nikki: **No… You guys slow down and when I say that I mean play later in the day! I'm sleeping!

**Taylor: **There's 10 minutes till we have to go to school

**Nikki: **8 minutes sleep! Hello?

**Taylor: **Really?

**Nikki: **Yep… Now goodnight!

Nikki starts walking upstairs, when she's at the door, they start playing again

She walks three steps down and bends down

**Nikki: **GOODNIGHT!

They stop

**Scene 15 – School bus**

Taylor walks on the bus (Nikki got a T-shirt on there says I'm Nikki)

**Bus driver: **Hey T

**Taylor: **Sup' BD

Nikki walks on

**Bus driver: **Hello Nikki

**Nikki: **Oh, hey, you remember my name

**Bus driver: **No actually…

Nikki walks in the bus

She goes sit next to Taylor

**Nikki: **What's with the T and Sup BD?

**Taylor: **Yesterday I felt a sleep in the bus and when she held in the last place, she was about to go, but then she sow me and she woke me up and we just started talking and now we're here.

**Nikki:** But she did remember my name

**Taylor:** Oh, Nikki…

Nikki walks away and sits next to Carson

**Scene 16– School hallway**

Nikki walks down the hallway and everybody looks at her and say hey, Nikki just smiles and say hey back.

Carson stands at her locker, Nikki walks over and opens her locker

**Nikki: **People keep looking at a place they shouldn't be looking and they remembers my name, I think the locker thing worked

**Carson: **Nikki?

**Nikki: **What?

**Carson: **Your shirt

Nikki looks down – I'm Nikki -

**Nikki: **Oh, yah, I forgot

**Carson: **Why didn't you do that in the first place?

**Nikki: **I didn't think about it

**Carson: **Maybe you should think you plan through a little more

**Nikki: **It other plan worked fine

**Carson: **Okay, HJKKJ

**Nikki: **It was the wrong paint

**Carson: **Or the wrong idea

**Nikki: **No, no, wrong paint

Nikki closes her locker and walks into the class

**Scene 17 – Classroom **

Mr. Olsen comes in

**Mr. Olsen: **Sit down and be quiet… Lily?

**Lily: **What?

**Mr. Olsen: **I said be quiet

**Lily: **Oh, sorry

**Mr. Olsen: **I said be quiet, okay?

**Lily: **Yes

Mr. Olsen looks at her

**Lily: **Sorry, I mean, I'll be quiet now

**Mr. Olsen: **Good… Now I mad a mission that I would name everybody in the class

Now the new girls name is…?

Nikki stands up and shows the T-shirt

**Mr. Olsen: **Nikki… I like that T-shirt, that's clever

**Nikki: **Thanks

**Mr. Olsen: **Now let's get down to business

**Nikki: **What about everybody else?

**Mr. Olsen: **You where the only one I didn't know the name of

**Nikki: **Oh

**Mr. Olsen: **Now, let's get down to business again

Mr. Olsen starts to talk…

And then you look at the class, everybody is a sleep

Nikki phone rings, and everybody wakes up

**Nikki: **Sorry

**Mr. Olsen: **Give me the phone

Nikki gives him the phone

The clock rings

**Mr. Olsen: **Bye class

Everybody walks out, but Nikki walks up to Mr. Olsen, Mr. Olsen gives her the phone

**Mr. Olsen: **Here

**Nikki: **Thanks, and I'm sorry

**Mr. Olsen: **Nobody's perfect

**Nikki: **But I gotta work it

**Mr. Olsen (Sings): **Again and Again, 'Till I make it right

**Nikki (Sings): **Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it

**Mr. Olsen (Sings): **And if I mess it up sometimes

**Mr. Olsen and Nikki (Sings): **Nobody's perfect…

Everybody makes mistakes  
>Everybody has those days<br>Everybody knows what, what? I'm talking? 'bout  
>Everybody gets that way<p>

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
>I've gotta make a plan<br>It might be crazy  
>I do it anyway<p>

**Mr. Olsen (Sings): **Nobody's perfect

**Nikki:** Yeah… Haha, well see ya' tomorrow

**Mr.** **Olsen: **Bye Nikki

**Scene 18 – School hallway **

Carson and Sky stands at their lockers, Nikki shows her phone and dances

**Nikki: **I got my cell phone, I got my cell phone

**Sky: **How did you do that?

**Carson: **When a teacher takes you phone it's gone for two days

**Sky: **You are so the pet

**Nikki: **What? I'm not the pet

**Carson: **Yes you are

**Nikki: **He didn't even know my name since today

**Carson: **But with that shirt you got to number one on his list

**Sky: **Okay, you're not the pet yet, when you start to sing with him, you are so the pet **Nikki: **Sing? Who sings with the teacher?

**Carson and Sky: **Megan

**Nikki: **Really?

**Carson: **Well, not since you got here

**Sky: **You are the new pet

**Nikki: **I'm not the pet!

Walter walks by

**Nikki: **Walter?

**Walter: **Yah, we're finally wonna go on a date?

**Nikki: **What? No!

**Walter: **Okay, but you just say it, and I'm free

**Nikki: **No?

**Walter: **Okay, what up'?

**Nikki: **Am I the new pet?

**Walter: **If I yes no will you go out with me?

**Nikki: **No?

**Walter: **Fine, yes you are

**Nikki: **No I'm not

**Walter: **Yes, he loves you, in a teacher, student way

**Nikki: **I'm not the new pet

**Everybody in the hall: **Yes, you are

**Nikki: **ARGH!

**Sky: **You should be happy for being the pet

**Nikki: **Why?

**Scene 19 – Diary**

**Nikki: **And that's where the story started

**Scene 20 – Classroom**

Now you start Megan and Mr. Olsen, doing all this things Sky tells in the background

**Sky: **When you become the teachers pet, you get some things, we normal student do get, as the teachers pet, you get less homework

**Megan:** I can't do all this

**Mr.** **Olsen: **Oh, okay, just make the first page

**Carson:** But we have to do 10 pages

**Mr.** **Olsen: **But Megan got something to do

**Carson:** So do I

**Mr.** **Olsen: **But I bet it's not as important as the thing Megan has to do

**Sky: **Pets can just talk in the class, without picking up their finger. They get higher grades than everybody else

Megan looks at a test and she just makes smileys on the paper

Mr. Olsen walks by

**Mr. Olsen: **Uh, that's great, you get a B+

**Lily: **I made smileys too

**Mr. Olsen: **Yah, you get a D

**Lily: **Why?

**Mr. Olsen: **Her smileys are prettier

**Lily: **It's the same smileys

**Mr. Olsen: **No, no it's not

**Sky: **And the teacher praises the pet to the other teachers and then they starts to like you and then everybody likes you

**Scene 21 – Scholl hallway**

**Nikki: **Forget, I won't be treated like that, I'm not the pet

**Sky: **Fine, just keep saying that

**Scene 22 – Diary **

**Nikki: **Wow, a T-shirt can change everything

Am I really the teachers pet?

A lot of people said hey to me

I'm so happy

Let's hope they remember it tomorrow

I cross my fingers

**Scene 23 – Simon's dream – A Stage **

**Fans: **Simon! Simon! Simon!

**Speaker: **He works at an office at day and he's a superstar at night, give it up for Simon Jensen

Simon walks out on stage and starts dancing and singing

**Simon (Sings): **You get the limo out front  
>Hottest styles, every shoe, every color<br>Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
>It's really you but no one ever discovers<br>In some ways you're just like all your friends  
>But on stage you're a star<br>**Nikki (voice): **Dad? Dad? DAD?

**Scene 24 – Simon's bedroom **

Nikki stands at the side of the bed, Simon wakes up

**Simon: **What?

**Nikki: **You're sleep-talking or singing… Be quiet! Thanks

Nikki walks out

Simon looks his eyes again

**Scene 25 – Simon's dream – stage**

**Simon: **You get the best of both worlds  
>Chill it out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show  
>You get the best of both worlds<br>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
>The best of both worlds<p>

The fans screams and yells

**Simon: **Thanks, thanks, I know, I'm good! The next song I'm gonna sing is Burin' up


	4. The rules of invisble ball

**Diary Mystery**

**By Camilla **

**Guldager**

**Season 1 **

**Episode 4**

**The rules of invisible ball**

Episode 4

**Scene 1 – Living room**

Nikki, Sky and Carson plays "ball" with an invisible ball, Nikki stands in goal, Carson is judge and Sky is attacking, he got an invisible ball in his hands and his jumping from right to left

**Sky: **He moves from the right to left, his getting past all the attackers, and now it's only the super hot cool attacker Sky Jason Petersen and Nikki, will that hot thing Sky Jason score. Oh y… (yes)

**Nikki (interrupts): **Hey you, man-centred boy! If you like yourself that much, go look in a mirror, please, or let's play!

**Sky:** Okay, okay… Right, left and he scores. The audients screams – Argh –

**Nikki: **No, no, no, you didn't score… Judge?

**Carson: **No goal

**Sky: **What? Ah, come on, there's was defiantly a goal

**Carson:** No goal

**Sky:** You're just on her team

**Carson:** I'm not on any team

**Sky:** Well, how do we end this fight?

**Nikki: **We got a book

Nikki walks over to the living room table

Nikki takes a big book with a lot of dust on

She blows all the dust away

Carson, Sky and Nikki starts to corf…

**Nikki: **Too much theatre dust

**Sky: **What is that?

**Nikki: **The rules of invisible ball, in its book is there 8953,4 rules in this book

**Sky: **.4?

**Nikki: **Uncle Reed never made his done…

Nikki turns to the first side

**Nikki: **Rule nr. 1 – The first rule is that this game doesn't have any rules, made by Fred Flintstone…

**Sky: **Wow, that's an old book

**Carson: **Wow, you're stupid

**Nikki: **Fred Flintstone is a cartoon catcther

**Sky: **No he's not, he's a 90 year old homeless man

**Nikki: **That's maybe the reason he's homeless, he's walking around saying he's Fred Flintstone

**Sky:** But it's true

**Nikki: **Of course it is… Rule nr. 2 - The game doesn't end till a person scores… I pick Carson

**Sky: **What?

**Nikki: **Rule nr. 3 – The players can pick anyone they want on their team

**Sky: **Well, then I take **(Looks around the room) **my invisible friend

Carson and Nikki looks at Sky

**Carson: **Really? Your invisible friend?

**Sky: **At least I have more than 2 friends

**Carson: **At least my friend aren't invisible

**Nikki: **Guys, guys! Stop… Rule nr. 4 – Chairs can't be in your team… Chairs? Made by LORD VOLDEMORT? Really?

**Sky:** I like that rule…

Nikki turns the page to the last page

**Nikki: **Rule 8765 – No guys are going to wear a dress in this game…

**Sky: **Yes!

**Nikki: **I think that's enough rules…

Nikki closes the book

**Carson: **So, the game first end if one of us scores?

**Nikki: **Yep

**Everybody: **This game is never going to end

**Intro song – Gonna make it**

**Scene 2 – Diary**

** Nikki: **Dear Diary

Let the game begin, invisible ball here it starts

I wonder who will win

What do you think?

Well, that must be the diary mystery

**Scene 3 – School hall**

Nikki closes her locker, and just as she closes it, Sky "throws" the ball.

Nikki quickly grabs it

**Nikki: **Like you can score a goal at me, I'm the master…

**Sky: **Okay, okay

Sky walks away

**Nikki (yells): **Remember I got the ball now…

Sky turns and start walking backwards

**Sky (Yells): **Remember I'm smarter than I look

Carson walks by Sky and starts to laugh, when she finally stopped laughing

**Carson: **That's the best joke I've ever heard… Thank you for making my day better

Carson walks over to Nikki

**Carson: **Is he funny or what?

**Nikki: **I know, him smart?

**Sky: **You know I can hear you

**Nikki: **We know

**Scene 4 – Class room**

**Mr. Olsen: **Hey, okay class, how are you guys today?

A guy behind the class answers, he's sitting behind Carson

**Devin: **Okay, I got a good view

Carson looks back and smiles

**Devin: **And now I just got a better view… Hey I'm Devin **(Reaches out to shake her hand)**

Carson shakes it

**Mr. Olsen: **Yah, that's nice Devin, flirt after the class

**Carson (Whispers): **Carson

It knocks on the door

**Mr. Olsen: **Come in

Mr. Olsen mother walks in

**Mr. Olsen: **Mom?

**People in the class: **Mom? **(Laughs)**

**Mrs. Olsen: **Febula Tip Olsen!

Nikki looks at Carson

**Nikki (Whispers): **Febula Tip Olsen?

Everybody laughs

**Mr. Olsen: **Mom?

**Mrs. Olsen: **You forgot your lunch

**Mr. Olsen: **Thanks, you can go now

**Mrs. Olsen: **What? Febula, I just got here

**Mr. Olsen: **Exactly, you've been here to long

**Mrs. Olsen: **Okay, if that's how it's gonna be, then goodbye, we're gonna talk about this at home

**The class: **Bye Mom

Everybody laughs

Mrs. Olsen leaves

**Mr. Olsen: **Okay, a… (any)

Mrs. Olsen comes in again

**Mrs. Olsen: **I forgot something

**Mr. Olsen: **My soul?

**Mrs. Olsen: **What?

**Mr. Olsen: **Nothing, what did you forget mom?

**Mrs. Olsen: **A kiss

**Carson (Whispers): **From who?

**Nikki (Whispers): **I bet on Sky

**Sky: **Why me?

**Nikki: **I saw the way you looked at her

**Sky: **What look?

**Mr. Olsen: **I bet Sky wonna give you one

**Sky: **Why?

**Mr. Olsen: **I saw the way you looked at her

**Sky: **What look?

**Mrs. Olsen: **I want one from you Febula

**Mr. Olsen: **Mom please, go home!

**Mrs. Olsen: **Not before I get a kiss

Mr. Olsen kisses his mom fast on the cheek

The whole class laughs and says uhh

**Random guy: **Olsen has a girlfriend

**Random guy: **Rauw

**Mr. Olsen: **Go home

**Mrs. Olsen: **Okay, bye everybody

Mrs. Olsen leaves

**Mr. Olsen: **Any questions?

**Sky: **So do you live with your mom?

**Carson: **Are your name really Febula Tip?

**Nikki: **Is that your real hair colour?

**Devin: **How old are you?

**Lily: **Ar (are)

**Mr. Olsen (Interrupts): **I meant about the subject…

**The class: **Oh, well then I got nothing, no

The school bell rings

Everybody leaves expect Nikki

Nikki walks up to Mr. Olsen

**Nikki: **Febula Tip?

**Mr. Olsen: **My mom drank a lot when she gave me my name

**Nikki: **Why didn't your dad stop it?

**Mr. Olsen: **He liked the name…

**Nikki: **Oh

**Mr. Olsen: **Yah

**Scene 5 – School hallway**

Carson closes her locker, beside the locker stands Devin

**Devin: **Hey, I'm Devin

**Carson: **I think you already said that

**Devin:** Will you go on a date with me?

**Carson: (Smiles) **Maybe

**Devin: **Is that a yes?

**Carson: **Let me think about it

**Devin: **Okay, you get to the end of the day

**Carson: **Okay

**Devin: **You better say yes

Devin walks away

Nikki comes out of the classroom, she walks over to Carson, Carson smiling up to her ears

**Nikki (Singing and dancing): **Carson got a boyfriend, Carson got boyfriend

**Carson: **What? No, I don't got a boyfriend

**Nikki: **But he do has a big time crush on you

**Carson: **He only asked me out, that doesn't mean he got a big time crush on me

**Nikki: **Just keep saying that…

Nikki walks away, dancing and singing

**Nikki (Singing): **Carson has a boyfriend, Carson has a boyfriend

**Scene 6 – Outside the house**

Sky runs at the street and Nikki is right behind him, Sky keeps looking back

**Nikki: **I'm gonna get you

**Sky: **No you're not

Sky stands at the top at the stairs and Nikki stands at the front of the stairs

**Sky: **Come on, throw that ball

Nikki throws the "Ball", right when she throws it Sky runs inside and closes the door,

The camera is now the "ball" and is coming right at her

And the "ball" hits her in the head, and she falls down on the ground

**Nikki: **Aw

Nikki kept lying on the ground

Taylor walks over and looks down at her

**Taylor: **To lazy to walk up the stairs?

**Nikki: **A ball hit me in the face

Taylor looks around

**Taylor: **I don't see a ball?

**Nikki: **Neither do I

Taylor walks inside

**Nikki: **Hey, what about helping me up?

Simon comes home,

**Simon: **Hey honey, what are you doing on the ground?

**Nikki: **Ball hit me in the face

**Simon: **Fun

**Nikki: **Will you help me up?

**Simon: **No, I'm good…

Simon walks up

Nikki sits up

**Nikki: **Hey!

Heather comes

**Heather: **I don't even wonna ask

Heather shakes her head while walking into the house

Nikki stands up and brushes dust and dirt of her

She picks up the "ball"

**Nikki: **I still have the ball **(Dancing)**

Nikki walks up to the door and walks in

**Scene 7 – Living room**

Sky sits on the couch and watching TV, Nikki opens the door, Sky looks back

**Sky: **Hey, Brain Damage?

**Nikki: **What?

**Sky: **I saw you fall, plus you got a ball in your head

**Nikki: **It's invisible!

**Sky: **But you still manage to fall

**Nikki: **It's called acting

**Sky: **It's called being clumsy

**Nikki: **You're a freak

**Sky: **And you're sweet

**Nikki: **Yah, people keep saying that to me

**Sky: **Where's Carson?

**Nikki (Singing): **She's on a date with Devin

**Sky: **Uhh, **(Singing) **Carson has a boyfriend

Sky jumps up and Nikki and Sky starts dancing and singing

**Sky and Nikki (Singing): **Carson has a boyfriend, Carson has a boyfriend….

Sky starts moving over to Nikki, and closer, and closer

**Nikki: **Woaw, back up a little bit, I need my personal space here

She moves away and draws like a circle around her

**Nikki: **See, **(Draws the circle) **this is my spot, and don't get in here

**Sky: **Sorry, I just got court up in the moment

**Nikki: **What moment? There wasn't a moment here? And there's never ever gonna be a moment, where do you see a moment?

**Sky:** I think moment should be your new favourite word

**Nikki: **What?

**Sky:** Moment

**Nikki:** THERE WASN'T A MOMENT!

**Sky:** Okay, okay, okay, clam down

**Nikki:** Sorry, I'm having a very bad day

**Sky:** Why?

**Nikki:** I got a ball in my head

**Sky:** No I didn't

**Nikki:** Well, that's my excuse

** Sky: **It's a bad one

**Nikki: **Well, I'm gonna keep it

**Scene 8 – Terrance**

Nikki and Ryan stand at their terrace and "throw" the invisible ball.

**Ryan (Throws the ball): **So I hear you and Sky had a moment

**Nikki (Throws the ball): **There wasn't a moment! And there's never gonna be a moment… How it you know that?

**Ryan:** He wrote it on Facebook, twitter, Myspace and he send me a text… I still don't know how he got my number

**Nikki:** I'm gonna kill him… There was no moment!

**Ryan (Catches the ball): **Because you like somebody else? **(Smiles with a big smile)**

**Nikki (Looks down, smiles, looks up): **No… Sky is just a friend, he's my best friend, and I wonna keep it that way… Why do you ask?

**Ryan (Throws the ball):** I'm just nosy

**Nikki:** Funny I think there something else

**Ryan:** Like what?

**Nikki:** Oh I don't know… Maybe you like me?

**Ryan:** Pffh, ptth… Nouuu, why do you think that?

**Nikki:** I don't know… Just wondering

**Ryan: **How did the Carson and Devin date go?

**Nikki:** Well

**Scene 9 – A restaurant **

Carson and Devin walks into a restaurant, Devin pulls the chair out of Carson, but he takes it out to far and Carson falls/sits down at the ground

**Carson: **Argh

**Devin: **OMG, omg, omg, omg I'm so sorry **(Helps her up)**

Devin takes the chair, but Carson takes it from him

**Carson: **Maybe I should just sit down

Carson sits down, Devin also goes sits down.

**Waiter: **So what do you want to order?

**Devin: **Let me do this

**Carson: **Okay?

**Devin: **We will take the Oysters

**Waiter: **Okay

**Carson: **No, wait, wait, wait. I'm allergic to shellfish

**Devin: **No your not?

**Carson: **How do you know that?

**Waiter: **Maybe I should come back later

**Devin: **No

**Carson: **YES! How do you know that I'm not allergic to shellfish?

**Devin: **I… So what do you want?

**Carson:** Don't talk about something else. How do you know?

**Devin:** My dad is in the secret service

** Carson:** You background me?

**Devin: **No, my dad it

**Carson: **You background me!

Carson stands up, Devin do the same, but he makes the table fall and water falls in Carson lap

**Devin: **I'm so sorry

**Carson: **ARGH!

Carson walks away angry

**Devin: (Yells) **Carson, wait! **(Whispers)** I don't have my wallet to pay for the water…

**Scene 10 – Terrance**

**Nikki: **And that was the date

**Ryan: **Uhh… That was bad…

**Nikki: **Yah, I know right

**Ryan: **I would be so embarrassed if I had that kind of date… Have you been on a date like that?

**Nikki: **No, and I never gonna… You wonna be a secret weapon in the invisible game?

**Ryan: **Don't talk out of this… But yes that would be cool, what does the secret weapon do?

**Nikki: **When we really need you, you step in out of no where

**Ryan:** I can do that

**Nikki:** Cool

**Ryan:** Now about that date thing

**Nikki:** Goodnight Ryan

Nikki walks in and closes the door

**Scene 11 – School hallway**

Nikki stands at her locker, Carson walks fast with a Devin in her heels…

**Devin: **I'm so sorry about yesterday

**Carson: **Please just leave me alone

Carson comes over to the locker

**Carson (Whispers to Nikki): **Help me!

**Devin: **Hey Nikki

**Nikki: **Devin, I think the business office called you

**Devin: **Really?

**Nikki: **Yah, something about following people in the hallway even thou they don't want to be followed

**Devin:** Oh, well, that must be a mistake. I don't do that

**Nikki:** No, of course not… But go they need you

**Devin:** Bye beautiful…

**Nikki:** Bye

**Devin:** I meant Carson

**Nikki:** Really? Really Devin? Are you sure?

**Devin: **Yes

**Nikki:** Are you bombe sure?

**Devin:** What?

**Nikki:** I don't know… Go!

**Devin:** Oh yah…

Devin walks away

**Carson: **Something about following people in the hallway even thou they don't want to be followed… Really?

**Nikki:** What? I liked it

**Scene 12 – Class**

Mr. Olsen stands at his table, the class comes in

**The class: **Hey Fabula

**Mr. Olsen: **Please everybody sit down… Thanks… My name is Mr. Olsen not Fabula

**Lily: **Wait? Your name is Mister Olsen? Who hated you so much to call your first name Mister?

**Mr. Olsen: **No Lily, my first name is Fabula, but the students call the teachers Mrs. and Mr.

**Lily:** Oh… Well then hey Mrs. and Mr.

**Mr.** **Olsen: **Just Mr. Lily

**Lily:** Okay, Mr. Lily

**Mr.** **Olsen: **Mr Olsen, not Mr. Lily

**Lily:** Oh… I get it now

**Mr.** **Olsen: **Good… Now

**Lily (Whispers to Megan):** Not really, he just made me more confused

**Megan:** Of course he did…

**Scene 13 - School Hallway**

Sky and Carson stands at the locker, Nikki comes out and acts like she's throwing the ball, Sky "catches" it

**Nikki: **I didn't throw the ball

**Sky: **Will you please throw it already, I'm getting tired of waiting

**Nikki: **Sorry, the person there has the ball, control the game

**Sky: **I bet there is a rule in the book about keeping the ball to long

**Nikki: **I don't think so

**Sky: **But there's so many rules

**Nikki: **8953,4 rules

**Sky: **Are you sure there's no rule about that?

**Nikki: **Yes, I looked though the whole book, nothing…

Sky walks away

**Carson: **The whole book?

**Nikki: **Ha, no, the first and last time I opened it was when we looked in it, but I just didn't wonna look the whole thing thou

**Carson:** 9000 rules I can understand that

**Nikki: **8953,4

**Carson: **That doesn't matter

**Nikki:** Yes it does

**Carson:** It's just a number

**Nikki:** So what you are saying is that if I say I'm 27, you wouldn't care, cause it's just a number

**Carson:** That's totally different

**Nikki:** How it's just a number?

**Carson:** Cause it is

Ashley Code comes over to them

**Carson: **Hey Ashley

**Ashley: **Hey

**Carson: **Nikki, this is Ashley Code, she likes doing mysteries

**Nikki: **Hey I'm Nikki, some just calls me Nik

**Ashley: **Why Nik?

**Nikki: **Cause it's m(my)

**Ashley (Interrupts): **I'm gonna find out why some call you Nik

Ashley runs away

**Nikki: **Okay?

**Carson: **Yah, that's Ashley, she doesn't really listen to anybody, if there is a "mystery" she wants to find out, but she never does it

**Nikki: **Okay, that's nice to know

**Carson: **Yah, the first day you came, she tried to find out who you were, but when she came back she found out what the time was

**Nikki:** What class is she in?

**Carson:** No one knows, no one ever she her in class, she suddenly just shows up sometimes

Nikki takes a bag out of her locker

**Carson: **What's that?

Nikki takes a sandwich out and starts eating

**Nikki (Mouth full of food): **Food?

**Carson: **I should have known

**Nikki: **I'm hungry

**Carson: **When aren't you?

**Nikki: **Hmm

**Carson: **Normal people don't usually think about this

**Nikki: **Well, I'm not normal… Here

Nikki gives Carson the all

**Carson: **What's that?

**Nikki:** The ball

**Carson:** Why? Wait, arhhh, I know why now

**Nikki:** What?

Nikki walks away with a confusing look

**Scene 14 – Living room**

Nikki and Carson sits in the coach with a real ball and throws it back and forth

**Nikki: **So are you gonna go out with Devin again?

**Carson: **What? Are you crazy? He's a crazy stalker… He backgrounded me

**Nikki: **So?

**Carson: **He backgrounded me!

**Nikki (Yells): **Where's the food? I'm hungry!

Sky comes out with

**Nikki: **Think fast

Nikki throws the ball, ut Sky thinks it's the invisible ball so he doesn't do anything and he gets the ball in his head, he falls and the food is everywhere

Nikki walks over to him and looks around

**Nikki: **I said think fast… I'm not cleaning that up

Nikki walks upstairs

**Carson: **Let me help you

**Sky: **Thanks, I though it was the invisible ball

**Carson: **No, why would she do that?

**Sky: **Cause she have the ball, and my defences was down

**Carson: **She doesn't have the ball

**Sky: **Really? Who has it?

**Carson: **Me!... Uhh, I shouldn't have said that…

**Sky: **You have the ball?

**Carson: **Yes, but in 5 minutes I won't

Carson runs upstairs

**Sky: **So Carson have the ball… I can use that **(Smiles evil)**

**Scene 15 – Kitchen **

Taylor, Keith and Carrie sit at the disk, looking at each other and there's a awkward silent's

**Keith: **So…

**Taylor (Makes an awkward turtle): **Awkward turtle

**Carrie: **That's not a turtle, that's your hands

**Taylor: **No, its supports to look like a turtle

**Carrie: **What kind of turtle?

**Taylor: **I… (Don't)

**Carrie (Interrupts): **A snap turtle? Uh, a giant turtle? No, a …..

Taylor and Keith sleep on the disk

**Carrie (Yells/ An idea):** No, I know now

They wake up with a bang

**Carrie: **It's a sea turtle **(Looks at the Taylor) **isn't it?

**Taylor: **Like a said at least 30 times **(Slow and clear, looks at her) **I… don't… know!

**Carrie: **I think it's a sea turtle

**Taylor: **Let's just say that

**Keith: **Well, I better go

**Taylor: **Why?

Nikki comes in

**Keith: **Got a date

Nikki starts laughing

**Nikki: **HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA… You are killing… You a date? That must be a joke… Who wants to date you?

**Keith:** Okay, okay, I need to get home a feed my cat

**Carrie:** You don't have a cat

**Keith:** Fine, I have to go change my grandma from her normal cloths to her pyjamas… She can't do it herself… And by the way, it's NOT, underlining NOT! a pretty sight... Anybody want to do it for me?

**Taylor, Nikki, Carrie:** Ighvu, NO way!

**Carrie:** I'm not even that stupid

**Taylor:** Say hey to your grandma's pompoms

Everybody's laugh, Keith just looks at them and walks out of the door

**Nikki: **Like he could ever get a date

**Carrie: **Yah, he's too stupid, not like me, I'm so much smarter

Cricket sound

Nikki shakes her head

**Scene 16 – Diary **

**Nikki: **Tonight, it's gonna happen,

We're gonna trick Sky

So we can win and end this game…

Wish us luck

**Scene 17 – Living room**

Sky walks in, Nikki walks scarily and slowly though the living room

**Nikki: **Sky, nice to see you here

**Sky: **You called me over

**Nikki: **Oh, dear Sky, little stupid unknown Sky

**Sky: **What?

Carson walks in from the kitchen

**Carson: **Hello Sky

**Sky: **What's going on?

**Carson: **Just relax Sky, it will be over soon

Ryan comes in from the front door

**Ryan: **Hey guys, what's going on?

**Sky: **Thanks… My words exactly

**Nikki: **Sky… Looks this way

Sky turns to Nikki, and she "throws" the ball into the wall behind him, he turns around and looks at the wall/Ryan.

**Sky: **Ha, that was so bad

Ryan throws the ball to Sky, but Sky doesn't catch it and he gets it in the head and he falls down

**Sky: **Since when are you in this?

**Ryan: **Since I became the secret weapon

Ryan smiles, and looks at Nikki

**Ryan: **Victory dance?

**Nikki: **Victory dance

Nikki, Carson and Ryan start Ryan

**Nikki: **We won, we won

**Scene 18 – Living room**

Nikki, Sky, Carson and Ryan are watching TV

**News: **Breaking News: Fred Flintstone a 90 years old billionaire just got in jail for predating to be a crazy homeless, and stealing wallets… If anybody have seen or heard about him call us now.

Nikki turns of the TV

** Nikki: **Wow

**Sky: **Ha! I said I knew a man, and now that I think about my wallet did disappear after I met him


End file.
